


Será amada...

by ZanellBlack



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanellBlack/pseuds/ZanellBlack
Summary: Reader insert donde (T/N) tiene una relación abusiva, y Pietro, su mejor amigo está siempre ahí para ella. Él la recoge de un bar después de que su novio la dejó y ella empieza a darse cuenta de quién es quién la ama.inspirada en la canción de Maroon 5 "She will be loved".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [She will find love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759950) by [ZanellBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanellBlack/pseuds/ZanellBlack). 



Pietro fue despertado por el sonido de su móvil en la mesilla de noche. "Urgh ... Son las dos de la madrugada quién ..." su tren de pensamiento fue cortado cuando vio el nombre en el displayer. Era una llamada entrante tuya. Rápidamente respondió, tomando una playera del armario y poniéndosela mientras hablaba  
"(T/N), ¿está todo bien?"  
-Piet ... ¿podrías ... venir a buscarme? Estoy en el Rockabilly. "Tu voz sonaba rota, y estaba seguro de que estabas al borde del llanto. No era la primera vez que recibía una llamada tuya en medio de la noche pidiendo compañía, y como siempre, él estaba listo para responder.  
"Claro dragă, espérame"  
"Por favor apúrate". No tenías que decirle que se diera prisa, después de todo, él era Quicksilver, el hombre más rápido, y seguro que estaría allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero tuviste miedo una vez más, como cuando estabas con John antes de Lukas.  
No tuviste que esperar mucho, Pietro llegó minutos después y sentiste alivio. Lo abrazaste y empezaste a llorar.  
"Hey, dragă, ¿qué pasa?", Le sonrió mientras inclinaba la cabeza con el dedo para poder verle en los ojos. “¿Qué te ha hecho Lukas?”  
"Vinimos juntos, estábamos bebiendo... y... él... se fue hace unos veinte minutos con una chica." Estabas sollozando contra él, pero lo único que hizo fue abrazarte. -¿Por qué Pietro, por qué soy suficiente para el? O de hecho, para cualquiera... "  
"No... vamos, no pienses así. Eres perfectamente buena para cualquiera, si ese Lukas no lo ve, es su problema, no tuyo”. Dijo Pietro profundamente herido mientras limpiaba una lágrima de tu mejilla.  
"No quiero irme a casa... ¿puedes... llevarme a algún lugar?" Realmente no sentías deseos de regresar, el dolor de Lukas yendose con otra persona y la posibilidad de encontrarlos en casa te estaba matando.  
"Claro, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo a la Torre?", Se estaba muriendo por dentro por tenerte cerca un poco más. Sabía que inevitablemente regresarías con tu novio, pero deseaba retrasar ese momento mientras fuera posible, si no es que para siempre.  
Una sonrisa quebrada brilló a través de tus labios. "Sé que siempre puedo contar contigo Pietro" y le besaste la mejilla.  
Te trajo a su departamento en la Torre de Stark. "Puedes ponerte esto para dormir", dijo mientras le entregaba una sudadera que le cubría hasta medias medias. "Ponte cómoda" señaló a la cama.  
"¿Dónde vas a dormir?", Siempre te sentías seguro cuando te abrazó, y deseabas que siguiera haciéndolo, pero estaba mal que lo desearas.  
"Puedo dormir un sofá o algo así ... no te preocupes, solo ... sé mi invitado".  
Te quedas dormida al instante cuando tu cabeza toca la almohada, eran las 2:30 am, había alcohol en tus venas y con la velocidad de Pietro que te llevaba a través de la ciudad y el llanto, tenías un mareo mortal. Al verlte durmiendo y tranquila, Pietro fue a la sala común y se durmió en un sofá.  
-  
“¿Pietro? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo en tu habitación?” La preocupada voz de Steve despertó a Pietro con un salto.  
"¿Que hora es?"  
"Er... 7 am... estamos a punto de correr... ¿quieres unirte Speedster?"  
"Lo haré después" Despertó completamente y comenzó a hacer el desayuno.  
"Wow, esto es nuevo... Speedy haciendo desayuno temprano por la mañana... ¿estás seguro de que estás bien kiddo?" La voz de Clint hizo voltear a Pietro.  
“¿Desayuno para dos? ¿Quién es la afortunada? "Tony broméo guiñando un ojo al muchacho.  
“Nadie que te interese Iron-Junk” dijo Pietro, despectivo, mientras tomaba una bandeja para llevar el desayuno a su habitación.  
Mientras salía, Wanda puso los ojos en blanco. “¿Realmente Pietro? ¿La trajiste aquí? ¿Cuándo... anoche? "" Ella me necesitaba "" Sólo dime que no hiciste algo que vas a arrepentir más tarde "Pietro ignoró el comentario de su hermana y continuó su camino a su dormitorio.  
Verte en su cama era la vista más hermosa que podía ver. Estaba sin aliento viéndote allí. En ese momento, bostezaste y abriste los ojos. "Buenos días dragă" Pietro se acercó con la bandeja de comida. "¿Desayuno?" Usted sonrió y eso hizo a Pietro bajar la guardia.  
"¡Eres el mejor Piet!" Le dijiste levantandote de la cama y sentandote a su lado en el escritorio para desayunar.  
Hablar con Pietro era fácil, desde elogiarle el increíble desayuno, hasta contarle todo acerca del comportamiento de tu novio anoche. Todavía no querías profundizar en ello, así que cambiaste el tema a una película que querías ver, pero tu novio no quería, como siempre, Pietro fue comprensivo con el tema y le describiste la sinopsis (una historia de cyberpunk Sobre las máquinas que esclavizan a la humanidad) mencionaste a Lukas no le gustaban los universos alternativos. Ambos se estaban riendo cuando tu teléfono sonó y te sacó de la conversación. Te volviste y buscaste el móvil, en la pantalla, el nombre de "Lukas" apareció. Lo silenciaste y lo dejaste de lado para seguir hablando con Pietro. Aunque todavía hablabas, Pietro no estaba tan metido en la conversación como antes, comenzó a sentirse inseguro y se dio cuenta de que como tantas veces antes, le pertenecías a otra persona.  
El teléfono sonó de nuevo, dos veces, tres veces ... una cuarta ... Lukas era insistente. "Vamos (T/N), contesta" y lo hiciste, fuera del alcance del oído de Pietro. Lukas quería que volvieras a casa. Estabas segura de que acababa de llegar y se dio cuenta de que no estabas allí. De alguna manera no te importó. Pietro estaba triste, él asumió que correrías al lado de tu novio en un segundo, pero sorprendentemente le dijiste 'Escucha Lukas, estoy ocupada en este momento. Te encontraré allí cuando haya terminado aquí " y le colgaste. Una sacudida de esperanza se extendió a través de Pietro, cuya energía alcanzó su punto más alto, tal vez podría retenerte un poco más.  
Continuaste con tu desayuno y te cambiaste la ropa otra vez. Tratando de estirar al máximo el tiempo que estaban juntos, Pietro te invitó a ver un episodio - o una temporada - de tu programa favorito en Netflix. Por la tarde, Pietro fue llamado por F.R.I.D.A.Y. Porque era extraño para los Vengadores no ser burlados o ver al destello azul moviendo objetos de vez en cuando durante más de dos horas.  
-Piet, creo que me he quedado demasiado tiempo. Mejor me voy. Muchas gracias por todo "le acariciaste la cara y le besaste la mejilla. Luego te acompañó al taxi que te esperaba en la entrada del recinto.  
"Oye, sabes que mi puerta siempre está abierta para ti, dragă... cuidate" dijo Pietro cerrando la puerta del taxi y regresando al recinto. Su hermana pronto se unió a él "Piet, no quiero que te hagan daño", pero el daño ya estaba hecho, porque sabía que ibas a regresar a él.  
-  
Llegaste a casa sintiendo mariposas en el estómago, para encontrar a un Lukas muy molesto en la puerta principal. Gritó preguntando acerca de tu paradero, y si le habías engañado con alguien. Te quedaste allí tratando de calmarlo. Entonces se dio cuenta "¡Estabas con él otra vez! Pasaste la noche con tu amigo...” “Oye, no pasó nada...” le aseguraste una y otra vez. Pero Lukas fue sordo a tus palabras. Se enojó tanto que dejó el apartamento que ambos compartian y dio un portazo detrás de él, dejándote hecha un baño de lágrimas.  
El sonido de un mensaje texto entrante te trajo de vuelta a la tierra de llorar el infierno número 9. Era Pietro ‘¿Ya en casa?'. 'Sí, gracias por preguntar'. Había las mariposas de nuevo, pero eran diferentes. Usted miró a su alrededor y te diste cuenta de que todos los arco iris que viste en tu relación con Lukas y las mariposas en el estómago eran sólo la ansiedad y el miedo de asumir el control de ti misma. Pero con Pietro, eran pura emoción, eran alegría... eran anticipación como el sentimiento que ahora tenías esperando un mensaje de él. Entonces te diste cuenta... no eran arco iris y mariposas lo que te faltaba, era el compromiso de Lukas para seguir adelante con la realción. Y así, de repente, él ya no significaba nada.  
Estaba decidido, como Lukas estaría fuera hasta el día siguiente debido a su rabieta, esto te daría el tiempo que necesitaba para empacar tus pertenencias.  
Pronto recibiste el mensaje que esperabas: «Espero que las cosas estén bien», escribió Pietro. Te tomó un tiempo responder, pero después de terminar de empacar, le enviaste una respuesta. ’Ahora no, pero lo estarán’  
-  
Era casi de noche y usted ha tomado sus pertenencias a un almacenamiento mientras encuentras un apartamento nuevo. Mientras tanto (algunos días como máximo) la idea de alojarte en un motel no suena tan mal. Ya tenías tu bolso en el hombro, y estabas dando una última mirada a un departamento que sabías nunca volverías a ver, cuando el sonido de la llave en la cerradura te asustó. Lukas estaba de vuelta.  
"(T/N), estoy listo para escuchar tus disculpas", dijo con cólera mientras tomaba una cerveza de la nevera.  
"¿Mis disculpas? Ok ... siento mucho no echarte cuando me dejaste sola en mi cumpleaños para ir a jugar billar con tus amigas. Siento haberte perdonado cuando fuiste a rappelear con esa chica mientras estaba en una conferencia en Ohio. Lamento que hayas salido con tu mejor amiga cuando terminamos por 3 meses y aún así regresé contigo. Siento que me tomara tanto tiempo ver tus verdaderos colores. Adiós, Lukas, ten una buena vida". No le diste tiempo para responder. Se sorprendió por tus palabras y no se movió. La última imagen que tenías de él era que estaba en el mismo lugar que él te dejó llorando el día anterior, con una expresión de sorpresa y una cerveza en la mano, mientras te alejabas por la puerta.  
-  
Toda la valentía que tenías cuando te enfrentaste a Lukas se estaba desvaneciendo mientras te alejabas del lugar al que llamaste hogar durante más de un año. Y una vez más, el nombre de tu siempre salvador vino a tu mente, el que te coge cada vez que caes... Marcaste su número de nuevo y le tomó un ring el responder.  
"(T/N) ... estás ..." pero lo cortaste antes de que él pudiera terminar la frase, extraño en él siendo toda la velocidad y cero paciencia. "Todo está bien drag, sólo quería decirte que dejé del apartamento y a Lukas con él." Un trueno resonó fuerte en el cielo, y pocos segundos más tarde empezó a llover a cántaros. "Eso es ... grandioso prinţesă, espera ... ¿dónde estás? No te muevas... Estoy a una calle del apartamento." Realmente era tan rápido. Te volviste a buscarlo bajo la lluvia y lo viste parado en la esquina de la calle, ambos estaban empapados. Corriste hacia él y lanzaste los brazos alrededor de él para su gran sorpresa. En un ataque de emoción, besaste a Pietro bajo la lluvia.  
"Wow, eso no lo vi venir... pero me gustó" Él se rió, sin importarle la lluvia que caía en ustedes. "¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo?", Preguntó inocentemente. "Todas las veces que quieras, dragoste" sonreíste presionando tu frente a la suya.  
Él te tomó entre sus brazos y en un parpadeo estaban de nuevo en su habitación. Te dio la misma sudadera que llevabas hace dos noches y te cambiaste en el baño. Se secó y se cambió a pantalones de chándal y una camisa ajustada y los dos pasaron la noche hablando y riendo en su cama.  
Nunca supieron cuando el sueño finalmente se apoderó de los dos. Pietro abrió los ojos para verte descansar tranquilamente en tu brazo izquierdo mientras tu brazo derecho descansaba sobre su cintura. Resistió el impulso de despertarte y besarte y optó por conseguir desayuno para dos de la panadería que tanto amaban en el otro extremo de la ciudad.

Al sentir de repente el espacio vacío en la cama, te despertaste y abriste la puerta para buscar a Pietro sólo para hacer frente a su hermana gemela.  
"Escucha (T/N), no quiero que hagas daño a mi hermano... es todo lo que tengo ... y si alguna vez lo haces sentir mal, me aseguraré de que revivas una y otra vez cada momento doloroso de tu existencia ". Ella te amenazó con un tono serio, y decir que te estaba intimidado era un eufemismo.  
"Amo a Pietro, yo ... quiero hacer lo correcto con él" y era verdad.  
"Vas a tener que probarme que es verdad, y no te lo dejaré fácil."  
"No estoy preocupada por eso. Tengo toda una vida para probar a Pietro, cuánto lo amo. "Cuando Wanda se movió, viste la cara sonriente de Pietro con un lote de sus golosinas favoritas para el desayuno. Había oído tu confesión de amor y él se movió rápidamente para envolverte en sus brazos y cerró la puerta detrás, ocultándote de la mirada de su hermana.  
“¿Qué tal si pasamos un Lazy Sunday en la cama?”  
“Pero Pietro, es lunes.”  
"Pero iubirea mea, no me importa el día que sea, solo quiero estar contigo".


End file.
